


You are to me

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 7, R Plus L Equals J, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: When Jon returns to Winterfell, Bran reveals to Jon, Sansa and Arya that Jon is Lyanna’s son. Sansa remains quiet and Arya notices. “You don’t look surprised. Did Bran already tell you about Jon?” “I didn’t have to tell Sansa, she already knew.”Anonymous tumblr prompt





	You are to me

The breath had barely passed her lips when Jon stormed out of the room, the slamming of the door making her flinch.

Bran remained pensive, staring absently into the fire while Arya paced backwards and forwards in front of the bed, her teeth bared in a constant, angry snarl.

Bran had just revealed to them all that Jon was not Ned Stark’s son but Lyanna’s. The shock on Jon’s face had only lasted a second before it bled into horror. And then, he had left.

“She will kill him,” Arya stated suddenly, whirling around to face him. “She will kill him for having a better claim.”

“She won’t,” Bran replied softly, his eyes still focused on the flames before him. “She still wants to win the North around and killing him will make that difficult.”

“So, she will marry him?” Arya retorted, her mouth twisting as she folded her arms angrily at the mere thought. “And he will leave to go south and we will never see him again.”

“She won’t do that either.”

Arya scoffed, rolling her eyes at her brother’s words. Her gaze fell upon Sansa and the way her eyes narrowed made Sansa squirm in her seat.

“You’re awfully quiet,” she said suddenly, crossing her arms across her chest as she continued to scrutinize Sansa. “You don’t even seem surprised!” She turned to Bran then. “Did you tell her already?”

Sansa opened her mouth to object but Bran already spoke before she could.

“I didn’t need to tell her. Sansa already knew.”

Arya blinked at their brother before looking back to Sansa with raised eyebrows, searching for an explanation. Her gaze made Sansa duck her head and clench her eyes shut to try and stop the shame painting her cheeks.

It had only been a suspicion, something Littlefinger had hinted at once again before she had held that trial. And how else would she have been able to explain her sudden desire for him if they were truly brother and sister as they were made to believe all this time. But hearing it from Bran made it real, made all her suspicions and her deepest hopes true. Before she remembered that it didn’t mean that she could have Jon after all, not so long as Daenerys wanted him as well.

“I only suspected,” she assured Arya when she saw her hurt expression.

“You should go to him,” Bran stated suddenly, his eyes moving slowly away from the fire and locking on Sansa.

"Surely he wants to be alone right now," she replied, ignoring the desperate part of her that wants very much to go to him. 

"No, you should go to him," Bran insisted, his eyes back on the flames. "He needs you."

Sane cast a nervous glance at Arya, wondering if her sister would be offended at such words. But Arya merely looked confused, her arms folded and brow furrowed as she stared off into the distance. Biting her lip, she stood and left the room silently, pausing in the corridor as she tried to think where Jon would have gone.

It would only really be one of two places she thought, the crypts or the Godswood. And, if sensing her presence, Ghost rounded the corner, standing still at the end of the corridor as he watched her silently. She smiled at the wolf, his presence comforting her. Ghost had been her constant companion these last few weeks when Jon was away.

He turned slowly, casting a look over his shoulder as if begging her to follow. Knowing he would likely lead her to Jon, she did so. Through the dimly lit corridors and down the stone steps to the courtyard. Sansa pulled her cloak tighter around her as she stepped out onto the snow-covered ground. She could see the footsteps leading out towards the Godswood and hurried after Ghost as he padded silently along the trail. She tried not to look at Daenerys as her eyes followed her as she headed to the quiet, secluded sanctuary of the Godswood.

He was sitting beneath the heart tree, his head held in both hands and his shoulders shaking. She paused, a harsh breath escaping her as she took him in. Bran was wrong, she shouldn't be here and intruding on a moment like this. Jon deserved to have privacy right now. She turned to leave but stumbled to a halt when Ghost moved and blocked the way, his red eyes staring directly up at hers, unyielding but a soft plea beneath.

"Sansa."

She turned at the sound of her name, choked with misery and she offered him a soft smile as she approached him. His eyes were swollen, his face red and stained with tears and she knelt before him, taking one of his hands as the other reached up to harshly wipe at his eyes.

"Jon, it...Arya, Bran and I still love you," she whispered, clutching his hand desperately. "You're still a Stark to me!"

Jon said nothing, his eyes once again looking towards the heart tree as though the Gods could comfort him. He would likely grow upset once more, she realised and the thought of him crying once more was something she couldn't bare. So, gathering her skirts, she moved to sit beside him, her arm looping with his and pulling him closer to her. Without thinking, she pulled at his curls and guided him to lie his head in her lap. 

"You don't seem surprised at all," he mumbled after a moment as her fingers ran through his curls.

"I...I suspected," she replied. Jon shifted, raising his head to give her a puzzled look.

"But, how could you have?"

"I...does it matter?"

"Yes," he responded, moving completely away from her now and leaving her cold in his absence. "Sansa, if it was obvious to you then it will be obvious to everyone else. And I can't...I can't lose the support now when we need to fight this war."

"It wasn't obvious," she said, thankful her cheeks were already pink from the cold as she lowered her eyes. "It was a selfish hope of a selfish little girl who never learns."

"What?" he asked, frowning in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"If we weren't siblings, then it would mean there wasn't something wrong with me after all."

She fixed her gaze on her gloved hands, clenching her eyes shut against the silence that stretched between them. She wished she had the courage to look at him, to challenge the disgust she would see there the way she challenged the lords all those months ago when they were trying to gather the men to defeat Ramsay. But she cannot bare to see it, to bare the shame of admitting how she has wanted him all this time.

"Then," he murmured, the sight of his gloved hand taking her own startling her enough to look up into his eyes. His lips parted on a harsh breath. "Then I am selfish too." She opened her mouth to question him but he continued quickly. "When you came to me at Castle Black, I felt sick for how much I wanted you, how much I have wanted you since then. Sansa, I love you."

"But, Daenerys?"

"I'll deal with that," he promised, curling his fingers through her own. She shook her head.

"No, we'll deal with it like we do everything else. Together."

Jon smiled warmly, bringing their joined, gloved hands to his lips.

"Together."

 


End file.
